Kuro
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Once a year Kuro Japan, the darker side of Japan, is allowed out. However he is trapped inside the house. When Greece visits to see his lover Kuro decides to take advantage of his guest to more than slightly different ending Kuro had planned.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Once a year. That is all that Kuro gets in the world outside of his own mind. One day a year.

If anything that day is as if he had gone to sleep the night before and woken up in the morning as everyone does. He knows that a year passed and he knows his limitations.

Kuro sighed and considered simply staying in bed all day. For all that he was able to do that seemed to be the most inviting.

Eventually he pried himself out of the bed and busied himself with brushing his teeth and hair before preparing something for himself to eat. He ignored the kimono that Kiku had set out next to the bed and reached into the depths of the closet to obtain the pants and shirt he enjoyed wearing.

Every glance at a reflective surface showed the difference between him and Kiku. His red eyes compared to Kiku's brown ones.

He glanced at the doorway leading to the garden and started towards it slowly. Perhaps this year would be different.

He stretched his hand outwards and they almost seemingly made it out of the doorway.

Another step closer however showed that the shield Kiku had created was just as strong and able as ever.

Kuro cursed under his breath as he pressed his hand more firmly against the shield before glancing at where Kiku had placed the seals and runes. Carved directly into the wall actually.

He didn't know who had helped him with creating the shields; all he knew was that they were only able to be taken down by the people who created them themselves.

"The least you could let me do is go into the garden." Kuro said out loud to the empty room. "I occasionally enjoy having some fresh air."

He sighed to himself and resigned to spending the day like he had in the years before. Leafing through some books he had no interest in. Playing a mediocre game that was poorly done. Ignoring the phone calls that other nations made.

Not that he could pick up the phone if he wanted to. Kiku had made sure to put a spell on that one as well.

Even the so-called wonders of the internet was banned to him. Kiku had made sure that Kuro had no possible ways of contacting the outside world.

"Times like this I wish you had just let me die." Kuro said.

Even the animals were gone. Most likely Kiku had believed that he might bring harm to them and placed them somewhere or with someone where they would be safe.

"You could have had the world Kiku." Kuro whispered. "Instead you chose to take the easy way out and locked me away. We had so much potential."

Kuro sighed once more. He skipped the books and the games and chose instead to write. Poems and short stories. Occasionally he wrote about a certain memory that he had.

He had done this many times before. He didn't know if Kiku saved them or burned them.

Finally when his hand became weary from writing he would take a bandana and tie it around his wrist before tightening it enough to cut circulation off from his hand and watch it with some indifference as it started to swell and turn different colors before releasing the bandana and watching it return to normal before starting the procedure again.

Kuro sighed once more. "I honestly don't know why you allow me to come out. Do you intend to kill me with boredom?" he asked.

There was no answer of course. Kiku had gone to his own corner of the mind and given free rein to Kuro for the entire day.

Kuro leaned against the wall as he watched the cartoons that Kiku enjoyed so much. He grimaced slightly at the sight of them.

"You're like a child watching their favorite cartoons." Kuro said before switching the channel.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kuro started out of his thoughts as he glanced towards the door. Had he imagined it?

No. There was another knock and he could almost sense a person waiting behind the door. The shields were able to keep him out however it didn't stop other people from entering.

His eyes scanned the door hungrily. It didn't matter if it was a human or a nation. It was another human being which meant he had someone to talk to.

And someone to have sex with. He had been denied that pleasure for too long and his right hand could only do so much.

How there was one question. Would he be able to go as far as the door?

He glanced at the bandana that he had placed in his pocket for a moment before he took it and tied it around his eyes to hide his own red eyes.

"Who is it?" he called towards the door remembering to make his voice quiet and submissive.

"Japan?" a somewhat familiar voice called out. "It's Greece. May I come in?"

Greece. He had been one of the territories his allies had tried to invade during the war and he was now, in a small sense, Japans partner.

"The key is under the doormat. Greece-san." he had barely remembered that Japan always called Greece that. "Please come in."

There was a slight scuffle as the doormat had been raised, the key taken and used, the key being placed back, the mat being placed back, and the door opening.

"Japan?" Greece called out.

"I am in the living room." Kuro answered.

He heard at the door Greece taking off his shoes and making his way to where he was. He heard Greece pause in the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" Kuro asked.

Greece continued forward until Kuro could sense he was right in front of him. A hand gently brushed along his face.

"You're not wearing your kimono." Greece said. "And why are you wearing a blindfold."

He had been sure that Kiku had told him. "Well you know that today is…when I remember everything in the past." he tried to remember how it was that Kiku had talked and where to pause in the right moments.

However if for three years he had been able to fool even England and China he was sure that he could fool Greece.

He felt Greece nod. "I know. That's why I came here. I believe it gets easier if you have someone with you."

Kuro smiled meekly as he believed Kiku would do. "I find it is easier when I blindfold myself. It helps if I do not look in the mirror."

"And the clothes?"

"My kimono was dirty and I had forgotten to wash it."

He felt Greece's hands on his shoulders. "Alright then. Do you want to go to the garden?"

Kuro quickly shook his head. The last time he had tried to test the shields effectiveness the burns on his body hadn't faded until the day was almost over.

"If…if you don't mind. I would rather stay here." Kuro said.

Feeling slightly daring Kuro reached his hand out in what he believed to be the direction of where Greece was. Luckily Greece seemed to understand because he grasped Kuro's hand gently.

Using his arm as a base Kuro pulled himself closer to Greece and used his hands to trace along his wide shoulders and chest. He felt the muscles around his arms and neck to the soft strands of his hair.

"Japan?" Greece asked amusement clear in his voice.

Kuro didn't say anything as he felt another human, or rather nation, being under his hands for the first time since 1945.

Greece took his hands and kissed the fingertips before he stood.

"I'm going to make us some lunch." he said.

Kuro nodded in an effort to work some aggression out of his system. When he was sure that Greece was in the kitchen he smirked and said "Now why did you keep such a nation a secret from me Kiku?"

When Greece had finished lunch he had come back into the living room and gently took Kuro by the arm and guided him to the kitchen table.

Kuro almost had to laugh at how Greece was treating him, like some sort of fragile glass piece that needed to be protected and coddled.

The lunch was a silent affair. One that grated on Kuro's ears however Greece seemed to be at perfect ease with it. Once finished with their lunch Kuro decided to spread some of his thoughts.

"Greece-san." he said hesitantly. Through the thin fabric of the bandana he could see Greece turn to him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering." Kuro said toying with the tablecloth slightly. "If you desire to of course, would you come with me to the bedroom?"

"And what do you want to do in the bedroom?" Greece asked.

Kuro allowed himself to smile slightly. "What do you think I want to do?"

Greece shrugged. "The last time we had anything like that you almost had a panic attack, I just want to make sure of what you want this time."

Kuro allowed the smile to widen. "I want…you Greece-san."

Greece seemed to nod before he took Japans hand in his, Japans hand was so soft and small compared to Greece's large and slightly calloused hand and led the both of them to where the bedroom was.

When they entered the bedroom Kuro stayed behind slightly to close and lock the door, his gaze went hungrily to where Greece was standing and looking around the room. His eyes fell to the floor and a curious expression came onto his face. Kuro leaned against the door slightly.

He leaned down and picked up the kimono that Kuro had discarded that morning and ran his fingers over it.

"Japan you said that it was dirty." Greece said looking it over. "But I don't see anythi-" he was suddenly cut off as Kuro practically leaped at him and locked their lips together in a lustful and searing kiss.

With a push Greece had fallen onto the bed followed soon by Kuro. Kuro tugged the kimono out of Greece's hands and tore it into two. To distract Greece from the sound of the ripping fabric Kuro bit down on Greece's lip hard enough to draw blood which he eagerly lapped from.

With quick and sure fingers Kuro quickly took Greece's arms and the lengths of cloth and quickly tied them to the headboard that Kiku had taken a liking to and bought.

Greece glanced at his tied wrists before looking at Kuro in amusement. "If you wanted to play bondage all you have to do is tell me."

Kuro was slightly miffed at the lack of reaction from Greece however he shrugged it off as he sat on his hunches, not on his knees like a submissive little bitch as Kiku enjoyed to, and tugged his blindfold off as he said "Well then, Greece-san" he said the last part sarcastically. "This isn't really a matter of what you would let me do rather what I want to do."

Greece gazed at his red eyes for a moment before he said "You're not Japan."

Kuro almost frowned. The statement had been made with no emotion whatsoever. No anger or fear as he had been used to.

"Once upon a time I was." Kuro said. "I was the strong one while Kiku had been weak and stuck in the past. I brought him into the modern times."

Greece leaned his head back. "And what exactly is it that you want with me?"

Kuro smiled slightly as he brought his hand forward and allowed it to trail along the shirt that was covered Greece's chest. "I thought I had already told you Greece. I've been alone for a very long time and I desire…companionship."

Greece leaned back into the bed and held his gaze with Kuro.

"Go ahead." Greece said.

Kuro started slightly and stared at Greece. "What?" This wasn't something that was supposed to happen nor was he used to it. They were supposed to scream and beg and cry. They were supposed to try to escape his clutches bringing him to press down harder and almost break their bones. The tears running down their faces as he had his way. Their whimpers and cries.

"Go ahead." Greece repeated.

Kuro's eyes narrowed as he ripped Greece's shirt and pants before throwing the rags onto the floor.

Greece even lifted his body off of the bed for when Kuro threw the clothes to the floor, his eyes never leaving Kuro's.

Kuro narrowed his eyes even more and a scowl appeared on his face as he leaned forward.

* * *

><p>"Something wrong?" Greece asked innocently.<p>

Kuro snarled at Greece and glared at him.

"Do you think you can do me a favor?" Greece asked. "In what remains of my shorts can you reach into my pocket and get me a cigarette?"

Kuro snorted slightly and looked Greece over. Messy hair, bruises staining the skin on the arms, legs, hips and thighs, blood clear on the white sheets, neck covered in teeth marks.

The only thing that bothered Kuro was the look in his eyes. Amusement, eager, anticipation, desire.

"So you are a masochist?" Kuro asked.

Greece shrugged. "Sex with Kiku is good, at most times great." he said. "But sometimes I would like things to be rough."

For the first time Kuro felt like screaming in frustration. The entire war he had faced with a calm and collected mind and this one nation brought out everything from him to the surface.

Perhaps it was because of the fact that he is the first nation Kuro had the pleasure of meeting in years was a reason.

But he digressed.

"Can you tell me if we're going to go another round?" Greece asked. "Because I am starting to lose feeling in my wrists and arms."

At this point Kuro was no longer surprised when after he didn't say anything Greece had simply shrugged and easily ripped the mock-restraints he had made.

Greece rubbed his wrists as he looked at Kuro for a moment. He leaned over the bed to get to his shorts, or whatever remained of it, and pulled out a small pack of cigarettes and lit one. When he offered one to Kuro he took it in between his fingers however he refused to light it.

"You just want to hold it?" Greece asked.

There was no amusement. No humor in the question. It was an honest question that Greece simply wanted to know the answer to.

"I actually don't smoke." Kuro said, twirling it in between his fingers. "I just want something in my hand for the moment."

Greece slid his hand along Kuro's until he entwined their fingers together. Kuro refused to acknowledge the shiver he had felt inward before he snatched his hand away.

"You're the one that Japans siblings talked about aren't you?" Greece asked. "The one that conquered and took."

Kuro smirked. "That's right. I was the strong one. Not weak like your precious little Kiku."

"Kiku isn't weak." Greece said. "In some ways he's actually stronger than you."

Kuro laughed. "Stronger than me? Pray tell Greece, how is little Kiku stronger than I?"

"By one thing really." Greece said bringing the cigarette to his lips. "He's not afraid of his emotions and he lets himself feel them."

"And what emotions are you talking about?" Kuro asked. "Love? Affection? Caring for another? Weak."

"Loving and caring someone doesn't make you weak, it actually makes you strong." Greece said.

"But it leaves you vulnerable." Kuro said. "You give yourself to them and they can easily take advantage of that."

"But that's the whole thing about friends and lovers. You trust them enough that you know that they wouldn't even think of using your own emotions against you." Greece said. "And I just got you to admit why you don't let yourself feel your own emotions."

"I admitted nothing." Kuro said. He bended the cigarette around his fingers. "Think what you wish."

Greece reached out and gently brushed the back of his fingers against Kuro's cheek. "You think that if you show any good emotions towards someone and if you trust someone other than yourself even a little they'll take advantage of you. There's no reason for that."

"I trusted the little cowardice traitor Italy during the war." Kuro spat ignoring Greece's hand on his face. "And look where it led. He betrayed myself and Germany by going to the Allied side the moment it seemed that we were losing."

"I can't speak for Italy." Greece said. "But one time doesn't mean that you should close yourself to the entire world."

Kuro pushed Greece's hand away from him. "If this is what you are going to talk about for the rest of the evening, let me know now so that I can gag you with something."

"There's no need to gag me." Greece said. "And there's something I want to do."

Before Kuro could say anything Greece had reached towards him and threw him onto the bed. Greece then quickly climbed on top of him and pressed his body on Kuro's.

Kuro's eyes narrowed. "And what do you think you are doing?"

Greece didn't say anything as he lowered his face down towards Kuro and pressed their lips together in a light kiss.

Kuro's eyes widened at the contact. This entire night, and in all of his conquests really, he had never kissed the other nation like this. To give a gentle kiss is something intimate, something that can pale even to sex because of the transfer not of bodily fluids that can easily be wiped away. However a kiss was a breath of another person. Their essence. The rough kisses that he had given also took everything. The gentle ones looked to the others, to share. The rough ones were ones of conquering and taking, selfishness.

Greece tilted his head to deepen the kiss; all the while in complete contrast to how Kuro had done everything his own touch was light. Even his hands that were holding Kuro by the shoulders were lightly pressing him into the bed before they brushed over his arms and using his thumbs to lightly massage Kuro's neck.

When they parted in order to take a breath Greece continued to press kisses along Kuro's mouth and neck. Just a simple brush of the lips.

"You had your fun." Greece murmured against Kuro's skin. "Now it's my turn to show you. You and I just had sex. I want to show you how to actually make love."

It was because of the time he had spent in the depths of Kiku's mind that had made him soft. Years ago he would have thrown Greece off of his body and killed him for even daring to attempt something like this. Now because of the time he had spent with the weak Kiku all he could bring himself to do was lie on the bed and allow Greece to do whatever he wished.

However when his eyes connected with the clock on the nightstand they narrowed and he slid himself out of Greece's grip and out from under his body.

"And I'm afraid that our time has been cut short." Kuro said. "The day is over and therein I am no longer to be out here."

"You'll be back though next year right?" Greece asked leaning back on his palms. "I'll be here too. We can talk again. And I am going to show you how to make love."

Kuro sneered lightly at him. "Such a foolish nation you are. Even Italy recognizes to run away from the enemy when he sees them."

"But you're not my enemy." Greece said. "You are a part of Japan the nation that I love and in that logic I love you as well."

Kuro refused to acknowledge how his heart had skipped a beat at the words and chalked it to the fact that Kiku was slowly resurfacing.

"We'll see." Kuro said.

"One more thing before you go." Greece said. "What's your name?"

Kuro shrugged. "I was never given one. I never saw fit to demean myself into giving myself a human name and Kiku had never chosen to completely name me. However he does at some points call me 'Kuro'."

"Kuro." Greece repeated. "That's means black, doesn't it?"

Kuro nodded. "That it does. I suppose I look forward to our next encounter Greece, seeing as I have little to look forward to either way."

Kuro then closed his eyes and fell softly onto the bed, deep asleep. Greece shifted slightly enough that he could place Japan on his lap and he himself lay back in the bed comfortable.

He brushed his hand through Japans hair lightly and sighed.

"Kuro Japan." he said softly. "You are an interesting man. And I promise that I will help you, even if you don't realize that you need the help."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
